


The Solangelo Collection

by PrezKoko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Short Fics, all piled into one fic, posted on tumblr, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Solangelo short fics and drabbles. Also posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Nico," Will said as they sat by the camp fire.

"Hm?" Nico asked distractedly. His last marshmallow melted too much and dropped into the campfire, so he was determined not to overcook this one.

Warm fingers touched his lips, causing Nico to start.

"Your lips are cold," Will said.

Nico raised an eyebrow. “My lips are always cold.”

"They need a kiss."

"What? No, we’re in public!"

"Doctor’s orders."

"No, Will, wai-" Nico tried to protest but Will leaned in and captured his lips in a stubborn kiss.

Nico had to get another marshmallow.


	2. Chapter 2

The amphitheater was in uproar, a crowd gathered around the middle. The Ares cabin were yelling encouragements at whoever was in the centre of that crowd.

"What’s going on?" Will asked Kayla, who was sitting to the side with her lyre.

"Percy and Jason are fighting over Nico."

For a second, Will thought his heart might have stopped. But he managed to recover. “Fighting over Nico? Don’t they both have girlfriends?”

That was the wrong thing to say, because Kayla gave him a look as if he’d just proven one of her deep suspicions.

"They’re fighting over who’s a better big brother figure to him," Kayla clarified. Then she smirked. "Don’t worry, no one’s encroaching on your territory just yet, Will."

Will blushed to the tip of his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico peered over the ledge carefully. The hellhound haven’t found them yet, but it was sniffing the air. He was glad Lou Ellen gave them one of those monster-distraction scent bombs.

“We’re going to have to just rush at it,” Nico said, when he ducked back down.

“What? That’s crazy! That’s not a plan at all,” Will protested.

“Well what other suggestion do you have? The moment we get out of this pit, it’s going to spot us.”

Will snuck a glance up over the ledge, then seemed to decide something. "Okay, move over, I'm going to try shooting it."

"I thought you’re no good with a bow and arrow.”

"I'm not," Will agreed, "but just because I have no talent in something doesn’t mean I stop practising it. Especially when that something might save my life one day." As if to prove this, he notched his arrow with ease and took aim, making it look as seamless as all the other Apollo kids. "This has about a 30% chance of hitting its target."

The arrow didn't hit its target.

All it managed was to alert the Hellhound to their location. Nico rushed at it.


End file.
